


Dancing With Your Ghost

by LunaStories



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Rituals, Pining, The prettiest bird on the block Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Wing Grooming, the softest grooming, very soft, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Tony never thought he'd be here, getting his wings groomed by Captain America of all people. It was too intimate, but Steve had offered and he was too weak to resist.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 868





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You guys were very kind on my last two Stony fics so I decided to post this one early. This is unfortunately the last of the Stony fics I have. I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader and Stony cheerleader [BuckyAboveEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAboveEverything/pseuds/BuckyAboveEverything). I'm forever grateful I met them because they make me want to write more Stony. <3
> 
> And of course credit goes to Dragon for keeping me sane. Thank you my friend.

Well this fucking sucked. 

Tony glanced around the large living room, a little lost as he stood there in his sweaty undersuit, his wings messy and dragging on the ground. The Avengers had all paired off for grooming after a long battle: Natasha with Clint, Bruce with Thor, and it left Tony alone. He didn’t blame them, he wouldn’t want to touch his wings either.

Where once they might have been a healthy chocolate brown, they had dulled with neglect and were now littered with bald spots. The skeleton of his wings were also unnatural, supported by metal contraptions he had attached permanently to his back. Afghanistan had taken more than his heart. When he came back, his wings crippled, he thought they had taken his soul too. 

But he’d pulled himself together and created top-of-the-line prosthetics for his wings. It was enough for him to glide when needed, though he still needed the Iron Man suit to properly fly. He knew he may have been someone desirable, but his wings had never matched his facade. They were a boring color compared to the rainbow of wings that others were lucky enough to be born with. Still, grooming was a social practice, and though he was somewhat relieved he wouldn’t need to feel someone else’s hands on his wings, it also hurt not to be included. 

“Need a hand?” 

Tony turned towards the voice, his wings perking up in recognition even though he immediately shoved them back down. He’d been blocking the doorway, and he moved to the side to let Steve step in. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the domestic scene before focusing on Tony. Steve’s wings were neat and orderly, a mix of dark blue and black that lent them a dangerous look. To put it simply, they were very attractive wings, and Tony knew he wasn’t the only one that coveted them. 

In all their time together, since the Avengers formed and started living in the tower, Tony had never seen anyone groom Steve’s wings. He thought maybe it was because Steve was a private person, but everyone needed grooming eventually. It was a deep set need, a yearning for familiarity and bonding actions that no one was resistant against. 

Tony could attest to that. He hadn’t trusted anyone to touch his wings for months after he came back, hyper aware of every touch like it would turn cruel at any moment. It was only when he was near catatonic from need, that he had given in and let Rhodey and Pepper groom him. It had been a tense endeavor, but by the end of it, he was pliant and purring. Since then, he’d only allowed them to touch his wings. 

When the silence stretched between them for too long, Tony realized he’d been lost in thought and still hadn’t responded to Steve’s generous offer. His eyes darted over to the languid pile of Avengers, drowning in the happy feelings that came of mutual affection and caring touches, before settling on Steve’s impeccable wings. They were straight against his back, almost standing at parade rest, as if they too were soldiers waiting for an order. 

“You don’t have to,” Tony’s words were halting, tripping over his tongue as his wings rustled sharply. 

Steve tilted his head, and in that moment, his piercing eyes reminded Tony of a bird of prey. “You know, it’s not that they don’t want to include you. They know you feel uncomfortable being groomed. They don’t want to pressure you.” 

Tony’s lips twisted, an echo of a smile, though the tight lines at the corners of his eyes showed his true insecurities. “I know that.” 

“Do you?” Steve challenged, never one to back down. Always pushing forward. “You can just go in there and ask them to help. We wouldn’t mind.” 

_Yeah, but I would._ Tony didn’t want to voice his thoughts, didn’t want the bitterness to spill on his tongue and ruin the fragile bonds of friendship he had with the rest of the Avengers. He didn’t need pity, and he knew it would only be out of pity that they’d agree to groom him. 

He stayed silent, and it was enough for Steve to let out a sigh, shoulders slumping and wings dipping. “If you don’t want me to, that’s fine.” 

“Then why offer?” Tony shot back. Steve’s words were practiced, as if he expected rejection. It made Tony’s feathers fluff up in irritation. 

“Because I want to.” 

That wasn’t the response Tony had anticipated, but there was a certain gleam in Steve’s eyes as he took in Tony’s battered wings. It was almost like longing. Steve’s fingers twitched, an aborted motion, and Tony’s eyes dropped down to them. 

Steve had sounded so sure. It wasn’t pity. It was something else. 

They stood there long enough for Steve to give a shake of resignation, wings standing strong again as he turned to go, when Tony’s wing shot out and blocked his path. Before he could second guess himself, Tony jerked his head towards the elevator, not meeting Steve’s eyes. 

“Come on, the workshop would be better for this.” 

It wasn’t. In fact, it would probably be uncomfortable to be groomed there with all those hard surfaces and sharp metallic bits, but he needed to be in a place he felt secure. He led the way, and there was a beat of silence, maybe surprise, before he heard footsteps following him. He could also feel the curious gazes of the Avengers following them out, and he resolutely looked to the side of the elevator as they stepped in. 

When the doors closed, the elevator didn’t move immediately. 

“Sir?” JARVIS’ voice was uncharacteristically hesitant, soft. Though he didn’t have wings of his own, or a body, JARVIS was intelligent and knew enough about the implications of Tony allowing Steve access to his wings. 

“Take us to the workshop.” 

His voice was firm, more sure than he felt as he crossed his arms and felt his nails digging into his skin. His wings were tense against his back, trembling in either fear or anticipation. He couldn’t tell, but he’d bet money on both. There was a light touch against the back of his hand and he stared down at it, dazed, before looking to the side and meeting Steve’s earnest eyes. 

“We don’t have to,” Steve’s tone was gentle, and maybe it was that show of kindness that made Tony relax, his arms dropping down to his sides and breaking the touch. “You’re in control here.” 

“Yeah,” Tony let out a slow breath, relieved when the elevator door opened with a ‘ding’ and he could step out into the open space of his workshop. “I know, but you want to.” 

He was stopped yet again by a hand on his arm, and he raised a brow at Steve. 

“This is not about me,” Steve seemed like he was gearing up for an argument, his lips downturned in displeasure and a hint of frustration. “I didn’t want to- this wasn’t how I wanted it to happen.” 

“How did you think it would happen?” Both Tony’s eyebrows had shot up now, something sparking warm in his chest as he registered the fact that Steve had _thought_ about this. Had apparently put some weight on grooming Tony’s wings. Clearly this meant more to him than he was letting on. 

“I thought maybe…” Steve trailed off, a slight flush to his cheeks as he took a step back and rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes focused on Tony’s shoulder. “Maybe you would ask me to, after I had gained your trust. That it would help us grow closer.” 

“I already trust you,” Tony replied, mildly confused. He paused. “I trust you with my life.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and sending Tony a patented Captain glare. “Tony, you’d trust a broken car on ice slick roads with your life. You have no sense of self-preservation.” 

JARVIS’ quiet addition of ‘the Captain speaks the truth’ only made Tony splutter. “I am not that bad.” He frowned, a bit petulant. 

When Steve only raised a brow at him, he sighed and loosened his stance, trying to show that he was serious. “Look, that’s different. I just…” Tony ran a hand through his messy hair, grimacing at the way sweat had matted it down. “I don’t know, I guess I just needed a little push.” 

“I’m not interested in pushing you into anything you don’t want,” Steve sounded slightly appalled that Tony would ask that of him, and he was glad Steve had such incredible control over his wings because he knew they would be flared out in response to his emotions. 

“Not like that,” Tony sighed, and he cursed under his breath for a moment before clearing his throat and meeting Steve’s gaze head on. “I would like you to groom me. Please.” 

Steve searched his face for a long minute, before he seemed to find what he needed and softened, a pleased smile on his lips. “Of course, Tony. Whatever you need.” 

Tony felt a shudder rack through him then, and he coughed to hide it, hating the way that Steve offering ‘whatever he needed’ was enough to put his mind straight into the gutter. If Steve noticed the way Tony’s wings had twitched, aching as they stretched a little in an enticing manner, he didn’t comment on it. 

“The couch?” Steve asked, already heading towards it. The bots raced over now that the serious moment was over, making slight whirring sounds as they greeted Steve. Steve brushed his strong wings over them in greeting, a fleeting touch that seemed to please them greatly as DUM-E moved his claw excitedly and U spun in circles with glee. 

Tony felt a flash of jealousy at that, which was _ridiculous_ , but even he’d never had the chance to touch Steve’s wings. Sure they’d brushed against his Iron Man suit during battle, and sometimes they had to literally carry and drag each other away from dangerous situations, but he’d never had the chance to touch them with his bare skin. 

But maybe he could change that. 

“Wait,” Tony tried to sound firm even as his heart sped up a bit. “I’ll let you groom me if I can do the same for you.” 

Steve mouth dropped open in surprise, his wings rustling in what seemed to be a nervous gesture. “If you want, but there’s not much grooming that needs to be done. The serum usually takes care of everything.” 

And _oh_ , that explained a lot, but at the same time revealed absolutely nothing. “Yeah but grooming isn’t just about maintenance.” 

A thought occurred to him then, and he felt his wings go slack with horror. “Are you telling me that you haven’t asked any of us to groom you because you thought you didn’t need it?” 

Steve shrugged, unable to meet Tony’s eyes as he muttered. “Didn’t want to be a bother.” 

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony groaned, wondering how the Captain had survived so long depriving himself of something that was basically necessary for emotional and mental stability. Even Tony with his trauma over his wings had eventually given in. “How long has it been since you were groomed?” 

Steve murmured something under his breath, and just when Tony was about to ask him to speak up, JARVIS cut in. 

“The Captain said ‘not since before the ice’,” Even JARVIS’ voice had a note of disapproval in it and Tony was more than justified when he let out a slow breath through his nose, trying to hold in his heartbreak over the fact that Steve had not been groomed in over _60 years_. Jesus Christ! 

“Okay nope, we are doing you first then you can help me,” Tony tugged and shoved until Steve was sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the couch so he could rest his arms on the seat of it. Tony unceremoniously plopped himself behind Steve and then promptly froze, his hands hovering over those wings he’d coveted for so long. 

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was muffled where he’d laid his head on his crossed arms, but it was enough to break him out of his daze. 

“Just distracted by how gorgeous your wings are,” Tony commented offhandedly, grinning with delight when the dark feathers flared up in embarrassment before settling with a ruffle. “I’m going to start now,” Tony warned, resting a rough hand on the base of the wing where they met Steve’s back. 

Steve was quiet, breathing soft and steady, and that was enough for Tony to carefully start combing through the downy feathers, untangling them as those were the ones that knotted up the most. He started working his way down the large wings, massaging the skin underneath until some old feathers fell loose, helping in the molting process. 

There was a small pile gathering next to him, and he considered keeping them and laying them out on his bed. Make his bed a nest that would smell like Steve. He had to shake himself out of those thoughts. Absolutely not. Nope, he wasn’t going to even start down that road. 

He groomed the wings thoroughly and with a single-minded focus, until he was finally done and the wings looked even more perfect than before. 

“Mm, ’s it done?” Steve’s voice was a slur of pleasure, his wings relaxed into a puddle. It was enough for Tony to swallow hard and clear his throat. 

“Yup, all clean. You’ll be the prettiest bird on the block.” 

With one last stroke of those gorgeous wings, Tony stood and stretched a bit, taking in the ache of his own messy wings. Steve followed suit, but a bit more slowly as the shivers of pleasure went through his body. It only took a minute before he was turning to Tony, eyes bright and eager. 

“Your turn.” 

Steve practically manipulated Tony’s body until he was in the position Steve was in. Steve seemed to be in a really good mood, and Tony was struck by the realization that it wasn’t the grooming he’d received that had him so chipper. 

Steve truly did want to groom him, which was an odd thought on its own, but Tony didn’t dwell on it. He tried to relax his body, breathing forcibly steady as he counted in his head. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Steve spoke from somewhere behind him, a warm palm settling between his wings and on his back. “Anytime you want to stop just say the word.” 

Tony didn’t trust himself to speak so he just nodded. There was a beat of silence before he felt steady fingers comb through the base of his feathers. 

Oh god, that felt so _good_. Tony knew he was more vocal than Steve was, but his wings were much more damaged and any sort of grooming helped ease the pain, just enough for every touch to be a rush of relief. He whimpered and groaned through each stroke of Steve’s fingers, and let out whines of pleasure as Steve coaxed his molting feathers out from where they hid. 

By the end of it, Tony felt like he was high, his thoughts floating above him as his wings stretched and moved without his permission. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind him, and it wasn’t until JARVIS let out a nervous ‘Sir’ that Tony tuned back in. 

And oh, that was…not good. He didn’t look, but he felt the way his wings flared up and out, an invitation he hadn’t extended in ages, not since his playboy years. 

“Sorry, just ignore that. Natural reaction to being groomed, you know how it is,” Tony’s laugh was just a little too sharp. 

“Do you mean it?” 

That was not the reaction Tony had expected. Mostly, he’d expected a swift but firm rejection. Maybe a lecture on why any sort of relationship between them was a bad idea, but Steve’s voice was…it _ached_ with longing, almost wistful. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony replied, wings resting against his back as he felt the exhaustion take over him. “I can’t- even if I wanted to I can’t do the courtship dance. Not with my fucked up wings.” 

It was true, Tony had tried once on the roof. Had tried to do the traditional dance that courting couples engaged in, but he’d almost fallen to his death and it was only JARVIS’ quick intervention with an Iron Man suit that had saved him. 

“I was invited to a dance, once.” 

And yeah, Tony knew all about it. Knew about Aunt Peggy and how they had been so close to courtship. 

“I waited too long, and in the end, I never did get to dance,” Steve’s voice was pained, and it made Tony finally turn and face him, wanting to comfort. Steve’s hands were limp on his lap, and when he met Tony’s eyes it was filled with something that took Tony’s breath away. 

“I don’t want to miss out on any more dances, Tony.”

“I’m sure I can help find you a dance partner,” Tony choked out, eyes flashing to the way Steve’s wings were slowly raising behind him, an invitation. “I’ve been told I’m a good wingman.” 

Steve shook his head. “I think I’d rather dance with you.” 

“But I can’t-“ 

“I don’t need anything like that,” Steve replied, reaching out until his fingers could tangle with Tony’s. “If you’re willing to try, I don’t mind dancing with both feet on the ground.” 

“Oh,” Tony breathed out, voice rough and eyes wet as he took in the way Steve’s wings were presented to him. Eager, but with a tremble of nerves. “I think I’d like that.” 

Steve smiled and leaned in to wrap Tony in his wings, now that his courtship had been accepted. 

“Then it’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Honestly my thought process for this one was along the lines of how much a dance means to Steve. In this case, the courtship dance is an indication of a willingness to engage in courting, and I was thinking about the importance of dances in Steve's life. Hope you guys liked this one as well. If you did, please do leave me a comment and let me know what you think. I'm going to try my hardest to write more Stony because I did promise my lovely beta that I'd try. However, I am prone to flitting between many different ships. 
> 
> It has been a fun journey dipping my toe into the Stony fandom. If you'd like to see more from me please do let me know and I'll prioritize writing for Stony. I do have some bigger Stony fics planned, but I also have many WIP for many ships I'm working on right now. T_T
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) You can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
